


Rogue Betrayal

by Knightrunner



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightrunner/pseuds/Knightrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue gets a visit from Gambit but why? What's he want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> By the way I'm not real good at accents so sorry. I hope ya'll like it. This takes place after Magneto 'dies'

"Bonjour chere." A voice said. Rogue turned to see Gambit standing in the door. 

She sighed and asked "What do ya want Gambit?" 

It was clear she was annoyed with Gambit being there but he replied calmly "It's not so much what I want as it is what you want chere." 

Rogue rolled her eyes and asked "What would you know 'bout what I want?" 

Gambit fiddled with a poker card and said "I know what you want cause I've been watching you." 

Rogue turned away from him and looked out the window "So you're still stalkin' me. When ya gonna give up?" 

Gambit walked over to her and said "I told ya I'm not stalking you. I'm watching over you chere."

Rogue glared at him "What makes ya think I need watchin' over?" 

Gambit looked at Rogue and said "You're so alone chere. All I want is to help ya." 

Rogue sighed and looked at him, her voice not as harsh as it had been "If I wanted your help I'd come to ya." 

Gambit looked around her room to see the queen of hearts he'd given her a few months back sitting on her dresser. He smiled and looked back at Rogue "Chere if you didn't want my help you'da gotten rid of the card." 

Rogue turned to look at it "Maybe I just needed it as a reminder that not everyone's as good as us X-Men." 

Gambit shook his head slightly "When you realize the X-Men aren't as good as they seem you'll join me won't you chere?" 

Rogue scoffed and looked out the window. "Whatever." Rogue said then walked out of her room and went to class.  
Through the day Rogue was thinking about Gambit. She wondered if he was right. With him she'd at least be able to use her power rather than being controlled here at the school. All they do is hold her back. They fear her don't they? Maybe she should leave. But wouldn't that make her just as bad as her mother? She'd be a traitor. Could she do that? The thing that bugged Rogue most was why did he ask that now? What's happened or what's going to happen? No one could really tell anything was wrong until after Logan's session in the danger room where she had been particularly harsh. She was sitting on her bed in her room when someone knocked on the door. She stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it to see Kurt standing there. "Are you okay?" he asked. His voice showed that he was concerned about his sister. 

Rogue nodded "Course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" 

Kurt looked at her and said "You seemed to be in a particularly bad mood during Logan's training session today." 

Rogue walked back to her bed and sat down. "I'm just tired 'kay? I didn't sleep real well." 

Kurt nodded and said "Okay well if you need anysing just tell me sis okay?" 

Rogue nodded "Whatever." Kurt closed her door again and teleported off to somewhere.  
Late that night everyone was asleep, except for Rogue. She was standing by the window in her room. _When you realize the X-Men aren't as good as they seems you'll join me won't you chere? ___Gambit's words echoed through her head. Rogue walked over to her dresser and got dressed. She looked at Kitty sleeping in her bed across the room. "Goodbye." she said in a whisper before leaving the mansion.

She was walking down the dimly lit street wondering where Gambit would be. The brotherhood place? Nah he's better than them. She didn't have to wonder long when she turned around a corner and saw Gambit leaning against the wall of a shop. He smiled at her "I knew you'd come 'round chere." 

Rogue waked over to him "What now?" 

Gambit grabbed her hand "Now we head back to Magneto's place." he said as he lead her off. 

"He ain't even there is he?" Rogue asked as they walked. 

Gambit shook his head "No, it's me and Pyro and I need someone chere to keep him under control." 

She looked at him "So ya just want meh to keep Pyro busy?" 

Gambit shook his head "No no chere. I want you to be there with me more than for ya to watch Pyro." 

Rogue sighed "Whatever just as long as that maniac don't kill us all." 

Gambit smiled "Don't worry chere he won't." Rogue smiled "Good."  
When they got to what had been Magneto's place Gambit showed Rogue around being careful to avoid Pyro who they'd heard running around yelling Gambit's name. He showed Rogue the storage rooms, control rooms, training rooms and bedrooms. Gambit told Rogue to lock Pyro in a training room anytime she wanted to. He directed her to one of the bedrooms and told her she could sleep there and not to worry about Pyro. Rogue looked at him "What 'bout you?" 

Gambit smiled slightly "I'll be right next door." he said and tapped on the wall indicating his room was right next to hers. Rogue nodded. They stood there for a moment then Gambit leaned towards her and kissed her. Rogue gasped and pulled away. Gambit smiled "Goodnight cher." he said then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Rogue woke up she was slightly confused as to where she was at first but quickly remembered. She wasn't at the school anymore. She'd left it all behind. For what though? She sighed and got up and dressed in her normal clothes. She walked out of her room and looked around wondering where to go. She wandered around the halls looking for breakfast or Gambit. After a while she began to smell something burning. Rogue sighed figuring it was Pyro burning something. She followed the smell to a storage room. The door was open and sure enough standing in the middle of the room with burning cardboard boxes around him was Pyro. He was laughing like a manic which is normal for him. When he saw Rogue standing in the door way he smiled at her and ran over to her forgetting the fires everywhere "Hey! Why didn't Remy tell me he was bringing a mate over?" 

Rogue groaned "I don't know maybe cause he didn't want ya ta know." 

Pyro frowned "Remy wouldn't do that to me." 

Rogue shrugged "Well it seems he did." 

Pyro pouted and said "Oh well. I'm just glad we've got a friend here now!" 

Rogue rolled her eyes and walked off saying "Right, whatever.". Pyro stood there a moment then went back to burning boxes.

A little while later Rogue was still wandering around avoiding the storage room Pyro was in. She finally found Gambit sitting in a room that looked like it had been a storage room but was converted into a kitchen. Rogue sat down by him and said "Coulda told me where to find this place." 

Gambit looked at her and smiled apologetically "Sorry chere. I wanted you to learn your way around." 

Rogue rolled her eyes "So what other places didn't ya tell me 'bout?" 

Gambit smiled and said "None chere. This is the only place I didn't mention." Rogue nodded "Good. If I find you been hidin' anythin' else I'm leavin'." 

Gambit nodded "Don't worry chere you don't have any reason to leave." 

Rogue smiled faintly "Good."

The day went by and Rogue learned her way around perfectly fine, Pyro didn't bother them to much and Gambit told Rogue why she was really there. He needed help getting his father back…again. She wasn't to pleased but this time he was doing it right. This time there was no lying or deception. It was honestly Gambit caring about his father. Even though the two don't get along real well.


	3. Chapter 3

After school Kurt was searching the mansion. He hadn't seen Rogue all day and he was worried. With good reason, to anyone there she'd run off in the middle of the night for no reason. He'd asked Kitty if she knew anything but Kitty had been sleeping when Rogue left. He sighed as he sat down on the steps of the mansion. Normally he would talk to the professor but he was gone to talk to some parents of a mutant. He'd taken Scott and Jean with him so Kurt couldn't talk to them either. The only one he could go to for help was Logan but he was out doing something.

Kitty walked up to him "Hey Kurt!" she greeted him, a smile on her face. 

Kurt looked up at her, desperation clearly shown on his face. "Kitty! You've got to help me! I still can't find Rogue and no one's around to help me find her!" 

Kitty's smile disappeared "Have you like looked in our room to see if anything's like missing?" 

Kurt shook his head "No, I don't think I would really find anything." 

Kitty sighed "Well we can like ask Logan to help. He should like be getting back soon." 

Kurt stood up, almost smiling "Thank you for helping me Kitty." 

Kitty smiled "No problem, Rogue's like a sister to me."

A while later Logan pulled into the mansion garage where Kurt was waiting. He got off his bike and set his helmet on the handle bar. "Need something elf?" he asked, his rough voice sounded rather annoyed. 

Kurt nodded quickly "It's Rogue! She's gone! I haven't seen her all day!" 

Logan's agitated visage changed to worry "When was the last time you talked to her?" 

Kurt responded quickly "After your danger room session yesterday. She'd seemed upset but when I tried to talk to her she said she was fine."

Logan walked briskly past him, heading towards Rogue's room. "Come on elf." he muttered as he passed Kurt. They walked quickly Rogue's room. Logan didn't even bother knocking as he walked in. Kitty was on her bed doing homework. 

She looked up quickly "Logan, Kurt!" she exclaimed, slightly startled from their sudden entrance. 

Logan took a good long look around the room, sniffing several times in the process. "Gambit." he muttered. Kitty looked at Kurt worriedly. They'd both been there when Gambit kidnapped Rogue.

Kitty looked at Logan "What are we like gonna do?" 

Logan glanced at her "You two" He looked back at Kurt "aren't going to do anything. I'm going to go after Gambit." 

Kurt frowned "But Logan, Rogue is my sister! I have to go with you!" 

Logan shook his head "I said no. This isn't a place for kids." 

Kurt sighed "Please Logan! We were both there to help her last time." he protested. 

Logan growled "No means no. Now get back to whatever it is you two do." he said walking out of the room.

Kurt sat down on Rogue's bed. "Vhat are we going to do?" he asked Kitty, who had returned to her place on her bed. 

Kitty sighed "I like don't know!" 

Kurt sighed "This would be so much easier if Logan would just let us go with him!" 

Kitty nodded "I know! We should like totally follow him!" Kitty suggested. 

Kurt looked at her hopefully "That's a good idea! But he'll know we're following him…" he said, his tone dying out. 

Kitty sighed "Come on Kurt! It's the best shot we've got at helping Rogue!" Kurt smiled at her "Thank you again for helping me." Kitty smiled "No problem."

Meanwhile Logan called Xavier and explained what was going on. "Charles listen, we got a problem up here."

"What's wrong Logan?"

"Rogue's missing. With you gone Kurt came to me. I checked out her room and Gambit's stench was left behind. I'm goin' after him."

"I see, I presume Kurt asked to come."

"Yea, him and half pint both ask. Told 'em to stay here."

"You know they won't like that answer."

"I know, I expect they'll follow me."

"Be careful. I don't want you or the kids getting hurt."

"I will."

He hung up the phone and walked out to the garage. He got on his bike and drove off. Kurt and Kitty followed him. Kitty was holding onto Kurt as he bamfed them every few seconds to keep up with Logan at his high speed.

After a long drive Logan arrived at Magneto's base. Kurt and Kitty were hiding near by and he knew it. He could smell them, but more importantly he could smell Gambit and Rogue. He growled as he walked inside, the two teens following. After a while he turned around "Will you two stop sneaking around?" Kurt and Kitty both poked their heads out of their hiding place. "I told you to stay at the mansion." 

They both sighed and Kurt said "Logan please, Rogue is my sister I had to come." Logan sighed, turning around and continuing on. Kurt and Kitty glanced at each other than ran after him.

After searching nearly everywhere in the base and finding nothing but a room full of burned boxes they were about to give up. They entered the last room, the control room. Sitting around playing with a marker was Pyro. Logan growled "Where's Gambit?" 

Pyro looked up at him, a smirk on his face. "I'm real glad you stopped by 'cause Oi've been bored outta my skull!" he said, standing up. 

Logan unsheathed his claws and growled. "Listen fire bug, can't we just talk?" 

Pyro laughed manically "Loike Oi'd ever do that!" he said, shooting flames at the three of them. Kitty grabbed onto both of them and phased them, causing the fire to pass through them harmlessly. Pyro frowned "Oi! That's cheating!" Logan growled as he charged at Pyro, breaking Kitty's grip on him. Logan pinned him against the wall but Pyro kicked him away. "Get offa me mate!" he exclaimed, shoving Logan back. Kurt bamfed over to the left of Pyro and Kitty ran to the right. Logan was still in front of him so he was effectively cornered. He whimpered when Kitty phased her hand through his flamethrower, ruining it. He looked at the three of them nervously. 

Logan asked again "Where's Gambit." 

Pyro laughed nervously "Since Magnetos gone Colossus bailed and went back ta Russia, Sabertooth's out playin' with a big ball of yarn somewhere and Gambit left this mornin'. 'E didn't leave a note on the fridge." Logan growled and stormed out of the room.

Kurt followed him but Kitty looked at Pyro and asked "Was Rogue like here at all?" 

Pyro looked at her. "Yea. Why would ya care? She left you." 

Kitty nodded. "How would you know she left rather than being kidnapped like last time?" 

Pyro smiled "Cause. If she was kidnapped would she 'ave been kissin' Remy?" 

Kitty looked at him like he was crazy, well crazier than normal, and said "Rogue would like never kiss anyone, least of all Gambit." 

Pyro laughed "Ya'd loike ta believe that wouldn't ya?" Kitty shook her head then ran after Kurt and Logan.

"Hey guys. Pyro like said Rogue wasn't kidnapped." 

They both turned and looked at her. "Vhat do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"I asked him if Rogue and like been here and all and he said while Rogue was here she" Kitty paused, shaking her head in disbelief. "He said Rogue kissed Gambit." 

Kurt looked at her in shock "Vhat? No vay!"

Logan sighed "Don't listen to anything the fire bug says. He lost his mind awhile ago." he said, turning to leave. Kitty sighed, following him with Kurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Rogue sighed, they had taken Jean-Luc to the same place. There had been modifications however. After last time they weren't willing to let him go. Not without a big fight. "This ain't gonn' be easy." Rogue stated. 

Gambit shook his head "No it ain't chere." Rogue looked at Gambit, strangely he looked really handsome. His short brown hair gently blowing back in the muggy air, dark eye scanning the area constantly. She shivered, partly because of the cold partly because of the realization that she really did care about Gambit. He looked over at her. "Cold?" He asked. She nodded in response. Gambit pulled off his trench coat and handed it to her. "Here, you need it chere." She grabbed the coat from him and put it on.

A few minutes later they were at the back door of the building. Rogue tapped both guards, knocking them out and getting the layout of the building. "He's in the basement. It's gonna be hard to get to him. They've got guards all over the place and everyone in there's got a gun or kabar." 

Gambit walked over to the door. "Y' sure y' wanna do this chere?" 

Rogue nodded. "Ah'm sure." 

Gambit nodded and grabbed her gloved hand. "Le's go t'en." He let Rogue lead him through the building, avoiding as many men as possible. Inevitably they ran into a lot but easily dispatched them.

A little while later, after a lot of sneaking, hiding and ambushing they found the room where Jean-Luc is. The guards were standing with their backs to a wall at the end of the hall. There was no sneaking up on them so instead a distraction.

Rogue shook her head at Gambit's idea. "Ah don't think that's a good idea." She whispered. 

Gambit gently grabbed her face with a gloved hand. "Y' got a better idea chere?" He asked, softly stroking her cheek with his thumb. 

Rogue was silent for a moment before saying "Let me distract them." 

Gambit shook his head. "I can't let you put yourself in danger chere." He started to walk past her but she grabbed his hand, stopping him from heading around the corner to the guards. 

He looked at her, surprise displayed clearly on his face. "Ah don't want you hurt either." Rogue admitted. Gambit smiled sweetly as he stepped towards her. Rogue felt her pale cheeks turning bright red as he leaned down to her, closing the gap between them. For what felt like forever Rogue was in complete euphoria. She was lost in the warmth of his lips, his hand gently caressing her face. Then it ended, as quickly as it started. Gambit drew away from her. He leaned on the wall for a moment. He looked so weary from the touch of her skin on his, yet he looked exhilarated. Like the shock of the touch woke him up. He smiled at her then took off around the corner. Rogue gasped and impulsively tried to go after him but stopped herself.

She cringed when she heard gun shots. Carefully she poked her head around the corner. She sighed in relief when she saw Gambit standing there and two unconsciously guards on the ground. He glanced at her and smiled before motioning for her to come to him.

She hurried over to him, just then realizing she was still wearing her jacket. She smiled at the smell of it, or of him. He lead her into a small room where Jean-Luc was tied to a chair. He laughed when he saw Gambit. "Ah new you'd come for me son." When he saw Rogue he nodded a greeting as Gambit charged the ropes. "Ah see ya brought your pretty little girlfriend." Rogue blushed slightly and looked away as the ropes blew off. Gambit walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Come on. We better get outta 'ere 'fore they find out y' gone." Gambit said, leading Rogue out of the room. Jean-Luc stood from the chair and followed them out. No sense in waiting around there.


	5. Chapter 5

They took the same route to get out that they'd used to get in. It was going great until a guard spotted them as they snuck outside. "Remy, we better run!" Rogue hollered to him as they ran towards the boat. 

He glanced behind them and saw half a dozen men running after them. "I t'ink you're right chere!" He hollered back, charging a card and throwing it behind them. They heard it explode and a few splashes in the water from some of them trying to avoid the blast. Sparing a glance behind them Gambit smiled slightly. Three of them had gone into the water, leaving only two chasing them.

It was a strait shot from the edge of the dock to the boat. They would have made it if it hadn't been for the bazooka blowing up the dock. "Well there goes that." Jean-Luc muttered. 

The two men where nearing them quickly. It all seemed pretty much over for them until out of the blue Kurt bamfed over to Rogue and grabbed her then bamfed her to safety. "Kurt! Ya gotta go get Remy an' Jean-Luc!"

He pointed over to where they were standing. The two men had caught up with them and were about to shoot them.

Unknown the them Logan stood behind them, about to cut the supports of the wooden balcony above them. He unsheathed his claws, a snikt sound alerting them to his presence. They jerked around and looked at him, surprise clearly shown on their visage. He swiped his claws at the supports, easily cutting them. The men both froze in fear as the wood fell on them. Logan jumped out of the way, easily avoiding the wooden beams.

Jean-Luc was about to panic when he felt Kitty's hand on his arm and Gambit's. Gambit spared Kitty a look, and asked "You sure you can phase us through this?" Kitty nodded confidently. "I've phased a train car through a whole train, I can handle a little wood." Her words reassured Jean-Luc, as Gambit knew they would.

When the wood stilled Kitty lead them over to the rendezvous point where Kurt and Logan were waiting with Rogue. When Rogue saw Gambit nearing she stood up and darted over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. He chuckled and snaked his arms around her waist. He gave her a quick kiss, then told her he's fine.

They walked over to where the rest of them were now grouped together. Rogue was leaning against his chest, a calm, genuine smile on her face. Gambit had one arm still around her waist, gently holding her near him.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt, Kitty and Logan were shocked at Rogue's affection for Gambit. "Vogue what happened?" Kurt asked as soon as they were all together. 

Rogue looked at her brother and said "Remy needed some help gettin' Jean-Luc back." 

Kurt looked at Gambit and sighed. "I suppose Vogue would have known if you were hiding anysing." Gambit simply nodded. 

Logan sighed "We'd better get back to the school. I told Charles I wouldn't keep you kids out to late. Come on." Logan turned and walked a few steps, Kurt and Kitty following.

When he didn't hear Rogue coming he stopped and looked at her. "You comin'?" He asked. 

"Not without Remy." Rogue responded. 

Kurt looked back at his sister, just from looking at her you could tell she wasn't leaving without him. "Vogue, please come with us." 

She moved her gaze from Logan to Kurt. "Ah said Ah ain't leavin' Remy." Rogue said, emphasizing her point. 

Kurt sighed and looked at Logan. "Could he come with us?" Kurt asked, trying to find some way to get his sister to go with them.

Logan shook his head. "The cajun ain't comin'." He said bluntly. 

Kurt looked to Kitty for support. She walked over to Logan. "Please, we just want Rogue back. Why can't he like stay for a while? The professor like, didn't argue with Lance trying to join us." 

Logan growled but said "Fine. He can come but only because we want Rogue back." 

Rogue smiled and ran to give Logan a hug. "Thank ya!" She said, overjoyed that he was allowing Gambit to come. Logan slowly returned the hug, not used to being hugged, least of all from Rogue. She let go of him then grabbed Gambit's hand, pulling him along behind the others.

A few weeks later everyone had settled down. Jean-Luc had stayed in New Orleans, despite Gambit trying to get him out of the area. Rogue and Gambit were a happy couple, both staying at the school. Kurt and Kitty both became friends with Gambit. Weather or not he would admit it, even Logan had grown to be a friend to Gambit.


End file.
